


【HPSS】摄神取念

by daode8



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Rape, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 今天新开的坑，结果反而最先写完了？？之前提前半个月准备的生贺反倒卡文卡到现在orz脑洞来源见图，本来想写一篇沙雕文的结果写着写着就成了（剧情比肉还多的）黑暗系肉文？？比想象中短小，只有2k，文笔不好大家凑合着看





	【HPSS】摄神取念

**Author's Note:**

> 1.8哈利正式开始向斯内普学习大脑封闭术  
> 1.9斯内普生日

斯内普深吸一口气，强压下丢给对方一个阿瓦达索命咒的冲动。他有那么几个瞬间几乎想甩手不干，丢下这个该死的黄金男孩投奔伏地魔。那只老狐狸的嘱咐也阻止不了他。  
让这个自高自大目中无人的救世主见鬼去吧！  
“我——努——力——了。”这个不识好歹的哈利·波特还在自顾自发着脾气，“我努力了！”  
斯内普闭上眼睛，复又睁开，刚刚看到的那些记忆几乎唤起了他心中的软弱——失去父母的小哈利被人欺负……魔镜中的莉莉在冲他招手……——不过他迅速把这个不讨人喜欢的情绪塞进角落，牢牢上了锁。每次感到无助或悲伤，他总会那么做。  
“我叫你丢开感情！”他强迫自己硬起心肠，那双与莉莉如出一辙的绿眼睛令他的心隐隐做痛，“如果你一直那么软弱，黑魔王要侵入你的思想易如反掌！”  
“我不软弱。”哈利低声说，喉头像狼一样咕噜作响。  
他们一时间都没有说话。哈利喘着粗气，看上去随时要冲上来揍他一顿。  
“那就证明它！”他训斥道，再次挥动魔杖，“摄神取念！”  
这一次的场景比前几次的都要昏暗。他认出这是自己的办公室。眼前的景象如洪水猛兽般向他扑来：两个男人扭打在沙发上……其中一个被褪下裤子……两条白生生的大腿一晃一晃……  
他没等哈利反抗就撤出了咒语。男孩的脸色惨白，看上去随时都会倒下去。他估计自己的脸色比对方好不了多少。  
“……请你解释一下，波特。”他咬着牙碾过每一个字，愤怒和不可名状的恐惧令他发起了抖。  
“如你所见，先生。”哈利脸仍然发白，但神色异常坚定，出了奇地平静，“这是我做过的梦。”  
“强暴你最不喜欢的魔药教授？常规果然不适合你，波特。”他试图用一贯的嘲讽将此事翻一个篇章，却掩盖不住声音的颤抖。  
“我告诉过你这些是我私人的——”男孩向他走来，而他往相反方向退去，“回忆。”  
这个音他发的轻缓而暧昧，湿热的气息喷洒在斯内普的耳侧。他不适地偏开头，强迫自己挤出一抹假笑。  
“那你今后恐怕无法靠这个回忆来‘取悦’自己了。”他看到救世主的瞳孔一缩，满意地加深笑容，“一忘皆空！”  
白芒一闪而过。魔杖滚落在地。他被压在了门板上，胸中哽着一口还没来得及呼出的浊气。  
“很遗憾，先生。”哈利一手禁锢着他，单手去解他的黑袍，“我早料到了。”  
“给我松手，波特！”他隐约意识到对方想做什么，前所未有的恐慌裹挟住了他，“我数到三！一！二！唔……”  
哈利堵住这瓣肖想已久的嘴唇。唇舌相缠之间斯内普试图咬他，反被勾着舌头伸出唇外来了个法式深吻。  
“你疯了！”他惊慌地从这个热烈的吻中挣脱出来，很快又被搂着腰压在了门板上。对方这次不仅仅止步于简单的唇舌相贴，贴着他胸前乳珠打转的灵活舌尖让他仅存的侥幸心理轰然崩塌。  
一如先前的“回忆”，他的裤子被脱下，随意扔在了一旁。紧贴他腿根的炽热棍状物随着他主人的前倾抵住了他的会阴，其上传来的温度烫得他往后缩了缩。  
哈利轻轻用手碰了碰他的后穴，未经人事的入口颜色偏浅，刚入一个指节便动弹不得。哈利皱着眉思考，顺手给了挣扎不休的年长者的屁股一个巴掌。  
斯内普强忍屈辱，试图脱离险境：“波特，听着……”  
“叫我哈利。”  
“……哈利，你没必要通过这种事来报复我……”  
“这不是报复，先生。你以后会明白的。”  
“我保证以后再也不找你的碴，之前扣掉的分我也会帮你加上……”  
“这不是报复。”  
“我会让斯莱特林的学生们别来烦你的……放开我，波特！”  
哈利没给他继续说话的机会。他们的手交叠相握，斯内普在下。被牵引着握住自己阳具的时候斯内普哆嗦了一下，他的手心冰凉，满是冷汗。  
哈利的那根也挤进他的掌心。哈利手包住他的，而他的包住彼此的阳具。手被握着动起来时他发出一声低吟，忍不住随着对方的动作挺动起腰来。  
哈利看着斯内普食髓知味地自渎，笑着亲了亲他的额头。年长者禁欲太久，逐渐失去了抵御快感的能力，一碰到久违的情欲便会迅速丢盔卸甲。  
腺液打湿了两人的手掌，黏腻感令斯内普感到恶心，可一来男孩强硬地摁着他的手腕，二来他也没有足够的自制力从这场淫荡的刑罚中逃脱。  
高潮来临的那一刻斯内普仰起了头。他闭着眼睛，颤抖着承受几乎从未经历过的快乐。  
他脱力地靠在门板上，眼神空洞。强烈的自我厌恶和高潮的余韵使他还没回过神来，自然也没注意到哈利将液体涂抹在他身后小小的入口周围。  
第一根手指插入时他才反应过来，咒骂踢打无所不用其极，可仍阻止不了阳具强势的进入。等到一整根阳具进来时他放弃了抵抗，抿起嘴唇不再发出一丝响动。  
哈利·波特深吸一口气。他终于得到了这个男人。这个骄傲又自卑，古怪又柔软的男人。觊觎已久的男人滋味好的出奇，肠壁收缩个不停，内里热情地拥抱着他的阳具。他去吻斯内普眼角的泪水，挑逗对方因疼痛而萎靡的分身。  
“叫出来，不要害羞，叫出来。”哈利腾出一只手安抚着他的身体，“先生。”  
他满意地看到斯内普的前端不经抚慰便弹跳着射了出来。一股股白浊溅到了哈利的黑衣上，看起来色情而放荡。  
“量真不小，你憋了很久吧，先生？”先前男人对他的要求此刻反倒成了折磨男人的绝佳利器。他看着男人本就敏感的身体因这一称呼而涌上红潮，心满意足地吻了吻他的心口。  
他往旁边移了移脑袋，如愿以偿地叼住那颗暗色的乳珠，舔吮几口逼出男人疲惫的呻吟。  
“我会一滴不漏地射给你，你要好好接着，”他看着男人绝望的眼神，忍不住又亲了亲他，“我向邓布利多先生提过申请，你明天有一整天的空闲。没错，我知道明天是什么日子。我们还有很多时间，从现在，到明天，再到未来的每一天。”  
和着午夜零点的钟声，哈利的声音响起，如猎人对猎物的死亡宣告，勒紧了他的喉咙。  
“生日快乐，西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。”

**Author's Note:**

> 强行生日快乐【捂脸】  
> 看的人多或许会加肉？？（先让我把剩下的二十一个坑填完orz  
> 老样子，有意见直接提，不要客气w


End file.
